


Somme, 1916

by F_A_E_R



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Circa, Fluff, Grande guerra, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Sort Of, li faccio soffire ma poi ne sono felici, wwi, è sempre la solita storia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: E' una sera di Ottobre, a Soho. In strada sta diluviando e al calduccio all'interno della libreria Aziraphale legge per distrarsi da pensieri diversi, da pensieri che non lo lasciano in pace da quasi sei millenni buoni, ormai.Quando degli improvvisi e insistenti colpi alla porta lo informano di avere visite non immagina nemmeno lontanamente a cosa sta per assistere.Dall'altra parte dell'uscio, fradicio e con un attacco di panico senza precedenti, c'è Crowley.E' il 1916, e al fronte si combatte fino all'ultimo uomo.





	Somme, 1916

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera a tutti!  
> Grazie alla meravigliosa serie tv sono finalmente venuta in contatto con questo splendore che è Good Omens (in realtà sono anni che voglio leggere il libro, ma per vari motivi non l'ho mai incominciato e ho intenzione di mettermi in pari al più presto!) e ovviamente mi sono innamorata perdutamente di [tutti] quei due individui imbarazzanti di Aziraphale e Crowley.  
> Non avendo ancora letto il libro mi sono attenuta a quanto mostrato nella serie, spero in ogni caso che non ci siano incongruenze mastodontiche...  
> Questo è il mio primo tentativo di lavorare con questi due personaggi, perciò ecco, prendetelo più che altro come un esercizio e segnalatemi tutto quello che non va, per favore!  
> Buona lettura! <3

 

 

 

Pioveva ininterrottamente da dieci giorni, ormai.  
Aziraphale l’aveva vista nascere, la pioggia. Aveva sentito le prime gocce scivolare sul suo viso e restare intrappolate fra le sue piume bianche, e all’inizio gli era sembrata una gran cosa. La pioggia portava vita, la pioggia portava rinascita.  
Poi c’era stato quel trascurabile intermezzo del Diluvio Universale, e la pioggia aveva iniziato ad assumere un significato diverso, a ricordargli le lacrime di disperazione e i gorgoglii di chi era stato lasciato indietro.  
Cercava di non pensarci, quando il ticchettio iniziava a colpire i vetri del negozio, eppure il ricordo gli tornava sempre alla mente assieme a quella voce non richiesta.  
“Anche i bambini?”  
Anche i bambini.  
Ma non era certo compito suo giudicare l’imperscrutabile operato del Signore, e Crowley era l’ultima persona sulla faccia della terra a potersi permettere simili osservazioni.  
Cercava di non pensarci, di non pensare alla pioggia.  
Di non pensare a Crowley.  
Anche quella sera, quindi, aveva deciso di ignorare le raffiche di vento e acqua che sferzavano la vetrina e di dedicarsi ai suoi libri, alle pagine scritte che sapevano ancora emozionarlo nonostante raccontassero, in un modo o nell’altro, sempre gli stessi sentimenti.  
Forse era per quello che li amava così tanto, perché conosceva gli umani da seimila anni, da seimila anni assisteva alle loro vicissitudini, al sorgere e crollare di imperi e passioni, eppure ogni volta sapeva stupirsi, ogni volta riusciva a vedere, attraverso le parole di anime geniali, la grandezza di quelle creature, la caparbietà di non arrendersi mai, di rialzarsi sempre e sempre trovare qualcosa di buono per cui lottare, per cui resistere.  
Posò la tazza di cioccolata calda e, indeciso su quale storia scegliere per farsi cullare quella sera, fece scorrere i polpastrelli lungo uno degli scaffali ricolmi di volumi.  
Si fermò a un grosso tomo rivestito in tela blu e sorrise appena, sfilandolo con un gesto dolce e portandolo alla scrivania.  
Si trattava di una prima edizione, una di quelle autografate dall’autore.  
“ _À mon ami A. Z. Fell, qui nous connaît et qui nous aime quand-même._ _V. Hugo._ "1  
Era rimasto perplesso da quella dedica sotto all’intestazione della copia di _Les Misérables_ che l’autore gli aveva fatto avere da oltremanica, si era chiesto se l’uomo non avesse in qualche modo intuito, capito.  
Era un tipo sveglio, Victor, e anche se c’era stato quel piccolo incidente di Baudelaire2 nel quale era certo ci fosse lo zampino di un demone di sua conoscenza, era più che sicuro che l’autore di _Les Misérables_ fosse dalla loro.  
Iniziò a sfogliare le pagine, leggendo con affetto le avventure di Valjean, l’amore di Fantine per la sua bambina, la Provvidenza che, _ineffabile_ , continuava a guidare i personaggi.  
Erano passati cinquantaquattro anni da quando quella storia era stata data alle stampe, cinquantaquattro anni ed era ancora attuale.  
Solo allora, all’affacciarsi di quella considerazione, si rese conto di un altro dettaglio.  
1862, diceva il frontespizio del romanzo.  
1862, cinquantaquattro anni prima.  
L’ultima volta che aveva visto Crowley.  
Un tuono più forte fece vibrare le finestre e Aziraphale si morse appena il labbro inferiore, come se quel gesto avesse potuto scacciare il pensiero del suo amico.  
Amico?! Ma che cosa diceva! Loro non erano amici. Non lo erano mai stati, e anche se lo fossero stati non lo erano più.  
Non dopo il 1862, non dopo quel giorno al parco.  
Stizzito, bevve un sorso di cioccolata e si immerse nuovamente nella lettura.  
Amici. Lo erano mai stati? Avrebbero mai potuto esserlo? A volte si sorprendeva ancora a pensare a lui, a pensare a quel ghigno sghembo che gli rivolgeva, ai suoi folti capelli rossi come il peccato, alla sua voce avvolgente e mai opprimente, sinuosa, come un serpente.  
C’era una definizione al sentimento pungente che gli stringeva il cuore quando il pensiero indugiava troppo a lungo su quel viso, quando la campanella sulla porta tintinnava e Aziraphale si coglieva con un’espressione delusa sul volto nel dare il benvenuto ad un cliente e non al demone.  
La verità, per quanto assurda fosse, era che Crowley gli mancava.  
Non gli piaceva il modo in cui si erano detti addio, perché le parole che avevano lasciato la sua bocca non erano sincere, perché era stato mosso dalla paura e dal risentimento e dalla vergogna e questo, come sempre, era andato a falsare la realtà.  
E forse Crowley davvero non sentiva la sua mancanza, forse davvero per lui non vedere Aziraphale da cinquantaquattro anni non significava nulla. Dopotutto era un demone, e non aveva alcun senso che potesse essere legato a lui da qualcosa che non fosse semplice interesse lavorativo.  
Ma erano passati cinquantaquattro anni in cui l’assenza di Crowley dalla sua vita era stata più opprimente che mai, e ad ogni temporale Aziraphale se ne rendeva conto un po’ di più, lasciava che quella vergogna e quella paura lo rodessero da dentro e si rifugiava nei libri per distrarsi.  
Non fu la solita campanella a richiamarlo alla realtà e a fargli notare che stava leggendo lo stesso paragrafo da dieci minuti buoni. Era sera tardi, quasi notte fonda a dire il vero, e il negozio era chiuso.  
Fu piuttosto una serie di colpi violenti, come se qualcuno stesse bussando con tutta la disperazione del mondo a muovergli il pugno.  
Aziraphale sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Il negozio è chiuso. - mormorò.  
Avrebbe voluto urlarlo agli scocciatori, ma appena prima che l’intenzione lasciasse la sua bocca si era reso conto che la persona che stava continuando a bussare doveva aver affrontato il diluvio di quella gelida sera di Ottobre e, per quanto il suo unico desiderio al momento fosse continuare a curarsi esclusivamente delle vicende di Fantine, non poteva certo abbandonare una creatura nel bisogno.  
Si alzò in piedi e a passo appena strascicato raggiunse la porta. Quando la aprì non riuscì a trattenere un urlo.  
\- Crowley?! -  
La sua esclamazione era un mosaico di vari colori: vi era sorpresa, un pizzico di spavento, vi era un lieve rimprovero e una tragica speranza.  
Era tornato.  
Stupido, sciocco demone permaloso, era tornato da lui. E sicuramente avrebbe fatto finta che nulla fosse mai successo, gli avrebbe chiesto da bere e si sarebbe lamentato di chissà cosa e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità e non ne avrebbero parlato mai più.  
Tipico di Crowley, tipico di Aziraphale.  
Ma il demone non rispose e non fece cenno di voler entrare.  
Se ne rimase lì, in piedi sulla soglia, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, gli abiti fradici, gli occhi liberi dalle lenti scure, e il taglio verticale della pupilla fissa su di lui che sembrava quasi una ferita.  
Crowley stava piangendo.  
Crowley stava tremando.  
\- Crowley, che ti succede? Entra, caro! - si ritrovò ad esortarlo, facendo un passo di lato e indicandogli l’interno del negozio con un ampio gesto della mano.  
Crowley aprì la bocca e le labbra gli tremarono e Aziraphale ebbe paura.  
\- Angelo… - la voce gli uscì in un soffio, uno sbuffo affaticato e stanco, _disperato_.  
Non si mosse, non fece niente se non rimanere immobile sotto gli scrosci d’acqua, e Aziraphale, sempre più spaventato, lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò dentro, chiudendo la porta e sospingendolo dolcemente verso il divano.  
\- Mi dispiace… non… non sono stato io… mi dispiace… - balbettava Crowley, fuori di sé.  
\- Crowley, calmati, respira, non… non posso aiutarti se non mi spieghi cosa è successo… - cercò di riportarlo alla ragione, ma il demone si limitò a scuotere la testa e a mordersi le labbra nel tentativo di contenere il dolore che lo stava dilaniando.  
\- Non sono stato io, non volevo… Lo giuro, non volevo… mi dispiace… Non sono stato io, ti prego, Angelo, ti prego, mi dispiace… - e prima che Aziraphale potesse fare qualsiasi cosa Crowley scoppiò a piangere, un pianto profondo e violento e terribile che lo fece sembrare un bambino sperduto in mezzo alla guerra piuttosto che uno scaltro demone dell’Inferno.  
Aziraphale, turbato, gli portò dolcemente una mano sulla spalla e con una lievissima pressione lo fece sedere sul divano, gli sfilò la giacca e la camicia completamente zuppe ed evocò una coperta con la quale gli avvolse le spalle.  
Le dita lunghe del demone andarono ad artigliare la lana come se fosse stata l’unica cosa in grado di mantenerlo ancorato alla realtà, mentre parole sconnesse continuavano a riempire il silenzio e le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.  
Era sotto shock, era chiaro, ma cosa avesse potuto ridurlo in quello stato era ancora un mistero.  
Aziraphale, seduto di fronte a lui, non aveva ancora tolto la mano dalla sua spalla, come se quello stupido contatto potesse essere di qualche aiuto, e nel frattempo ragionava febbrile.  
In quasi seimila anni non aveva mai visto Crowley ridotto in quello stato. Certo, lo aveva visto contrariato, a volte triste, di tanto in tanto forse addirittura spaventato, ma mai completamente annientato da una disperazione profonda come quella di quella sera.  
A dire il vero non si era mai soffermato a riflettere se un demone potesse arrivare a tanto, rimanere sotto shock, crollare così, come un umano.  
Credeva che fossero immuni al dolore, o meglio, che il dolore li alimentasse dall’interno, che li rendesse più forti, in qualche modo.  
Ma ancora una volta Crowley si dimostrava diverso. Ed era lì, straziato, sul suo divano.  
\- Crowley, mio caro, va tutto bene… Cerca di respirare… - gli suggerì dolcemente, la mano che scese dalla spalla al braccio in una carezza gentile mentre con uno schiocco di dita faceva apparire una tazza di cioccolata e gliela offriva.  
\- No, Angelo, non va tutto bene, non va bene per niente… - riuscì a dire, quasi come se quell’esortazione avesse messo a nudo una realtà che Aziraphale non riusciva a vedere.  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi gialli colmi di vergogna e di disprezzo.  
\- Io non… non lo sapevo, non credevo… - balbettò, il respiro ancora alterato ma le lacrime interrotte.  
\- Dove sei stato? - domandò Aziraphale mentre l’altro beveva un sorso di cioccolata, per una volta senza lamentarsi dell’assenza d’alcool.  
Crowley deglutì a fatica, le spalle ancora scosse e l’orrore negli occhi.  
\- Io ero… Mi hanno mandato… - ma non riuscì a terminare, un conato di vomito lo ridusse al silenzio mentre con un colpo di reni si piegava in avanti e portava una mano alla bocca.  
\- Crowley! - esclamò di nuovo il padrone di casa.  
Quello posò la tazza rovesciando un poco del suo contenuto sul tavolino e scosse ancora il capo.  
\- Mi dispiace, Aziraphale… Mi dispiace tanto… Tutti quei ragazzini… - riuscì a esalare prima che le lacrime gli stringessero di nuovo la gola in una morsa e i singhiozzi gli mozzassero il respiro.  
Solo allora Aziraphale parve capire e un’ipotesi si fece strada nella sua testa.  
\- Crowley… Dove ti hanno mandato? - domandò di nuovo, la voce ferma ma che già presagiva la risposta.  
Il demone tacque, questa volta non osò alzare lo sguardo.  
\- Al confine. - disse solo.  
Aziraphale trasalì, una mano a scattare veloce per coprirsi la bocca.  
\- La Somme? - si lasciò sfuggire.  
Crowley annuì.  
Aprì la bocca, forse per dare altre spiegazioni, ma Aziraphale non ne aveva più bisogno, perché l’assurdo timore che lo aveva colto aveva trovato la sua conferma.  
Un verso strozzato lasciò le labbra sottili del demone, e prima che Aziraphale potesse anche solo _pensare_ di reagire, le lunghe braccia di Crowley erano attorno al suo collo, la fronte del demone appoggiata alla sua spalla e le mani aggrappate al suo maglione.  
\- Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace… - continuava a ripetere, scosso dai fremiti.  
Aziraphale portò una mano fra i suoi capelli rossi ancora gocciolanti e con l’altra lo strinse di più a sé in quello che forse era il loro primo vero abbraccio in quasi seimila anni.  
\- Va tutto bene, Crowley. Va tutto bene… - sussurrò piano.  
Nel frattempo, a molti chilometri da loro, sotto il diluvio in terra straniera, la Grande Guerra mieteva le sue vittime.  
Erano rimasti così per un tempo indefinito, mentre fuori l’acqua continuava a scrosciare senza pietà e sul tavolino la cioccolata diventava fredda nella tazza.  
Aziraphale era rimasto impietrito da quello che era successo, dal sentimento che riusciva a percepire e che gli mozzava il fiato. E se era doloroso per lui che lo riceveva filtrato dalla sua angelicità non osava immaginare cosa potesse essere per Crowley.  
\- Forse è meglio se ti fermi qui, per stanotte. - aveva suggerito quando il demone sembrava essersi un poco calmato.  
Quello aveva scosso la testa con vigore e si era asciugato il volto sgraziatamente, con il dorso della mano.  
\- No, no, non serve. Io… Ti ho rubato già abbastanza tempo, e poi se i tuoi lo venissero a sapere… - gli aveva ritorto contro la sua stessa solita scusa.  
Ma quella sera c’era qualcosa di diverso, c’era un sentimento ingombrante e un demone il cui respiro ancora tremava e i cui occhi sfuggivano il contatto.  
\- E’ solo una sera. Non permetterò che tu te ne vada a girandolare per Londra con questo diluvio e… - non aveva proseguito. Se avesse detto qualcosa riguardo alle condizioni in cui versava, Crowley si sarebbe certamente risentito, e forse addirittura si sarebbe vergognato di aver cercato conforto presso di lui.  
A quel pensiero Aziraphale era arrossito e si era alzato in piedi, dandogli la schiena con la scusa di raccogliere i suoi abiti ancora zuppi.  
\- La stanza da letto è al piano di sopra. - aveva semplicemente aggiunto, e Crowley non aveva fiatato, si era limitato a seguirlo su per le scale e a rivolgergli un’occhiata perplessa e un poco imbarazzata quando si era accorto che la stanza da letto non era una stanza degli ospiti, bensì la camera di Aziraphale.  
L’angelo aveva distolto lo sguardo e aveva sorriso timidamente.  
\- Purtroppo non ho altri letti, ma il materasso è grande. - aveva borbottato, forse un pochino pentito di quello slancio di generosità.  
Ma no, che andava a pensare? La Carità era una Virtù che tutti gli angeli avevano in dotazione, e il suo esercizio non poteva essere sbagliato, giusto?  
Erano scivolati entrambi sotto le coperte e Aziraphale aveva dato la buonanotte a Crowley, prima di immergersi nuovamente nella lettura di _Les Misérables_.  
Il demone, dal canto suo, era rimasto in silenzio e aveva occupato il suo lato di materasso andandosi a sistemare sul bordo, il più lontano possibile dal padrone di casa.  
Era passata forse un’ora quando il silenzio venne nuovamente interrotto.  
\- Aziraphale… -  
\- Sì? -  
Crowley gli dava ancora la schiena, eppure era come se lo stesse guardando in viso. Aziraphale sapeva benissimo che le sue labbra erano tese in un’espressione colpevole, che i suoi occhi erano puntati in basso.  
\- Quello che ho visto al confine… - esordì, la voce incerta.  
\- Non è… Non è come le altre volte. E’ peggio, Aziraphale. E’ molto peggio. -  
L’angelo non rispose, il dito ancora a mezz’aria pronto a voltare la pagina e le labbra socchiuse.  
\- Questa storia della guerra… Non siamo noi, gli umani hanno fatto tutto da soli, io mi sono limitato a dire ai miei che era opera mia. Così, per tenerli a bada. Come con la Rivoluzione Francese, ricordi? -  
Altro silenzio, e temette che Aziraphale lo stesse giudicando.  
\- Ho avuto l’ordine di non intervenire. - disse invece. Una confessione che cadde nel silenzio mentre qualcosa si faceva strada a fatica nella sua coscienza.  
Crowley si voltò di scatto, le palpebre spalancate e le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
\- Io… - balbettò.  
\- Non volevo disturbarti. - e quella frase risultò assurda, perché Crowley era nato per essere una spina nel fianco, perché lo disturbava letteralmente ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione, perché disturbarlo faceva parte dell’Accordo.  
Aziraphale chiuse il libro, mantenendo tuttavia il segno con l’indice.  
\- Tu non… - _non mi disturbi mai_ , avrebbe voluto dire, ma non riuscì a finire, il demone lo interruppe di nuovo.  
\- Credevo fosse una cosa rapida. Una sciocchezza. Non avevo idea… - gli occhi gli si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime, ma cercò di darsi un contegno.  
\- Hanno inventato queste cose, le _trincee_. Vivono come topi, nel fango, nelle pulci. E i morti sono là, abbandonati! Non glieli fanno recuperare. Sono andato a vedere, di notte. Fra una trincea e l’altra, dove non si può andare. Ce ne sono a centinaia, roba che nemmeno le palle di cannone, Aziraphale! Non si riconoscono neppure, non… Sono solo dei ragazzini. Nemmeno diciotto anni, te lo dico io. Nemmeno diciotto anni e sono là con i denti digrignati alla luna. Quando c’è. Sono settimane che piove. Non gli è rimasta nemmeno la luna adesso. -  
Silenzio. Crowley aveva la respirazione alterata, forse il principio di un nuovo attacco di panico.  
Aziraphale avrebbe voluto essergli di conforto, avrebbe voluto usare parole dolci che potessero placare il suo rimorso, ma non ne aveva.  
Gli avevano ordinato di non intervenire, e lui l’aveva fatto, ma come potevano non voler intervenire in una cosa tanto meschina? Come potevano permettere che tutto proseguisse, che centinaia di vite si disfacessero in quel modo senza senso?  
Senza nemmeno riflettere posò il libro e spense la lampada sul comodino, piombando la stanza in un buio pesante e rischiarato di tanto in tanto solo dai fulmini.  
Si voltò su un fianco, un braccio sotto il cuscino e l’altro in avanti, a cercare la figura del demone.  
Quando sentì le dita di Aziraphale sfiorare le sue, Crowley strinse la sua mano senza dire nulla. Rimasero così a lungo, in silenzio, viso contro viso nel buio della notte, il pollice di Aziraphale che accarezzava dolcemente il dorso della mano di Crowley.  
Quando finalmente si addormentò, l’angelo era ancora sveglio.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Fu uno schiamazzo in strada a svegliarlo. Aprì gli occhi di scatto e per un momento, un lunghissimo momento, si sentì disorientato.  
Era a letto, ma non era il suo letto. Non era nemmeno la sua casa.  
I suoi abiti erano puliti e piegati sulla cassapanca ai piedi del letto: si rivestì di fretta per poi gettare un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra e intravedere fra la cortina di pioggia il viavai di Soho.  
Soho.  
Si voltò di scatto e notò solo allora la coperta di tartan e la pila di libri sull’altro comodino e avvampò.  
Cosa diamine era successo la sera prima?!  
Scese le scale titubante, e quando giunse in fondo alla rampa si accorse con un misto di orrore e sollievo che il negozio era ancora chiuso.  
Aziraphale gli dava la schiena, tutto impegnato a sistemare dei volumi su uno scaffale basso.  
\- Ehm… buongiorno, Angelo… - borbottò a mezza voce.  
Quello lo accolse con lo stesso sorriso caloroso che avrebbe rivolto a un cliente.  
\- Buongiorno Crowley, dormito bene? -  
Crowley sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso più dalla serie di scenari che la sua mente gli stava suggerendo per riempire il vuoto della sera prima che dalla situazione in sé.  
Istintivamente fece per sistemarsi meglio gli occhiali scuri, ma si accorse che non li indossava.  
\- Ho preparato della cioccolata, ne vuoi un po’? - continuò Aziraphale, eccessivamente solerte.  
Come era possibile che fosse _così_ buono con lui dopo il modo in cui si erano lasciati al parco, cinquantaquattro anni prima?  
Che avessero… _fatto pace_?  
Gettò un’occhiata furtiva alla rampa delle scale alle sue spalle, poi le sue iridi gialle tornarono a concentrarsi sul padrone di casa, che stava continuando a sistemare la merce. Ad Aziraphale non dovette sfuggire quel rapido gioco di sguardi e nemmeno il colorito accesso e vagamente disdicevole delle sue guance, perché un lieve rossore andò a colorare anche il suo viso e scattò in piedi.  
\- Beh, sì, ti chiederai che cosa è successo stanotte… - balbettò appena, visibilmente in imbarazzo.  
\- Che cosa… ? - non riuscì nemmeno a finire la domanda, rammollito e con il cuore che sembrava voler sfondargli la cassa toracica.  
Perché non ricordava niente?! Cosa era successo perché adesso Aziraphale fosse così bendisposto? Cosa… cosa avevano combinato? Perché non se lo ricordava?!  
Ma l’angelo venne presto in suo soccorso, gli occhi puntati altrove e le sopracciglia appena aggrottate in quello che Crowley avrebbe potuto definire rimprovero.  
\- Eri ubriaco fradicio, non capivi nemmeno dov’eri. Ti ho beccato a… girandolare per la città sotto il diluvio e hai insistito per farti un cicchetto qui al negozio e poi non riuscivi nemmeno più a ripulirti. In seimila anni non ti ho mai visto così mal ridotto. - spiegò, ma Crowley si accorse che c’era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che Aziraphale non gli stava dicendo.  
\- Non riuscivo a ripulirmi? - domandò, muovendo qualche passo verso di lui.  
L’angelo scosse la testa e si risolse a guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- L’unica era dormirci su, come gli umani. -  
Crowley arricciò il naso in una buffa smorfia che strappò un sorriso sincero al padrone di casa.  
\- L’importante è che ora tu stia bene. - liquidò il discorso con un’alzata di spalle, tornando al suo lavoro.  
Il demone sospirò a fondo.  
Non aveva alcun ricordo di quella notte, e più ci pensava più anche i giorni precedenti gli sembravano terribilmente nebulosi.  
Aveva una sensazione di fondo, una specie di sogno traslucido in cui qualcuno gli teneva una mano e gli accarezzava i capelli, ma convenne che dovevano essere i sintomi della sbornia.  
Nemmeno Aziraphale nella sua angelica bontà si sarebbe mai speso tanto per lui. Giusto?  
No, non lo avrebbe fatto, non dopo il 1862.  
Certo avrebbe cambiato idea se solo fosse riuscito a ricordare i dettagli di quella notte, se fosse riuscito a ricordare come gli era piombato in casa all’improvviso e come Aziraphale l’avesse accolto, se fosse riuscito a ricordare il modo in cui, preoccupato per lui come forse non lo era mai stato nemmeno per sé stesso, lo aveva avvolto nella coperta che adesso giaceva abbandonata sul divano e come lo aveva tenuto stretto fra le sue braccia, come se avesse potuto assorbire il suo dolore e liberarlo di quell’orribile peso.  
Avrebbe sicuramente cambiato idea se avesse avuto memoria di quello che era successo a letto, delle loro dita intrecciate nel silenzio e degli incubi che continuavano a svegliarlo e a strappargli disperate richieste di perdono, inzuppando i cuscini di lacrime e portando Aziraphale a stringerlo ancora di più, come si fa con un bambino spaventato.  
Avrebbe cambiato idea e avrebbe capito perché l’angelo sembrava così deciso a portare a termine la catalogazione di quel maledetto scaffale, se solo si fosse ricordato.  
Ma Crowley non ricordava niente, e tutto quello che sapeva era che si era presentato alla libreria talmente sbronzo da doversi fermare per la notte. E non pensò nemmeno per un attimo che potesse trattarsi di una bugia, perché gli angeli non mentono, giusto?  
\- Ehm, senti, Angelo… Che ne dici di una bella colazione al bar? - offrì, per sdebitarsi, per prolungare il tempo assieme, per indulgere in un’altra delle sue auto tentazioni.  
Gli parve di incontrare un fremito negli occhi sinceri di Aziraphale, e lo stesso fremito attraversò il suo cuore assieme alla speranza che avrebbe accettato.  
Ma la speranza non era esattamente materia dei demoni.  
\- Ti ringrazio, Crowley, ma il negozio sta per aprire. - fu il suo fermo rifiuto.  
Ci rimase male e fu certo che fosse palese, perché l’angelo si affrettò ad aggiungere altro.  
\- Sai, i miei… Non credo che ne sarebbero felici… -  
Crowley annuì, concedendogli la ragione.  
\- Già, sì… lo… lo credo anch’io… - borbottò. Avrebbe potuto insistere, lo faceva sempre, dopotutto, ma quella volta qualcosa lo trattenne dal continuare.  
\- Forse un’altra volta potremmo… Potremmo concederci un picnic? - suggerì però Aziraphale, le mani a tormentarsi l’una con l’altra in quel modo adorabile che Crowley aveva imparato a conoscere alla perfezione.  
Un sorriso sghembo andò a coloragli il volto, mentre afferrava la sua giacca abbandonata su un bracciolo del divano e se la buttava distrattamente sulle spalle sotto lo sguardo attento dell’angelo.  
\- Tolgo il disturbo, allora. Ci si vede in giro! - esclamò.  
Aziraphale non fece nemmeno in tempo a salutarlo che Crowley era già uscito in strada, la campanella sulla porta a tintinnare al suo passaggio.  
Per un secondo netto il padrone di casa ebbe l’impressione che il demone fosse letteralmente fuggito.  
Sbirciò dalla vetrina e lo vide in fondo alla strada, in piedi sotto la pioggia come se le raffiche di vento e l’acqua che arrivava da tutte le parti non lo disturbassero nemmeno. Sembrava confuso, forse un pochino deluso, ma di certo non triste.  
Aziraphale sospirò e andò a sedersi sul divano, lasciando che la stanchezza di quella notte potesse finalmente manifestarsi.  
Emise un lungo sospiro e si passò le mani sul viso, stravolto.  
Non aveva chiuso occhio.  
Esistevano regole ben precise per quanto riguardava i miracoli in dotazione.  
La Legge era chiara: vi erano Miracoli Minori, come far apparire o scomparire oggetti di piccola taglia, vi erano Miracoli Intermedi, come deviare lievemente il corso degli eventi per assicurare loro un migliore svolgimento e vi erano Miracoli Maggiori, come riavvolgere il tempo o modificare i ricordi.  
Quest’ultimo era forse il miracolo più controverso: Michael non ne apprezzava particolarmente l’uso, secondo Gabriel invece di tanto in tanto poteva ritenersi utile alla causa ritoccare qua e là la memoria degli umani. “Con parsimonia, Aziraphale”, era comunque il consiglio paternalistico che riceveva ogni volta.  
Aziraphale aveva sempre fatto attenzione a dosare i miracoli, a non eccedere né in una direzione né nell’altra. Aveva ricevuto solo un paio di richiami nel corso della sua permanenza sulla Terra, ma rimaneva comunque dell’idea che ne fosse valsa la pena.  
Vi era tuttavia un ultimo tipo di miracolo che nessuno aveva mai seriamente considerato, anche perché nessuno si era mai davvero trovato nella condizione di usarlo. Lo avevano proibito, e si diceva che la pena ad esso attribuita fosse durissima, anche se ad oggi non era mai stata applicata in mancanza di reato.  
Il Miracolo Proibito era quello applicato al Nemico. Miracolare un demone non era solo vietato dalla Legge, ma era anche fonte di disonore e perifericamente Alto Tradimento.  
Aziraphale si guardò i palmi delle mani, pensieroso.  
In che guaio si era cacciato? Se lo avessero scoperto sarebbe stato un problema davvero serio.  
Ma ripensò alla notte appena trascorsa, a quanto Crowley fosse stato ferito, straziato, distrutto da ciò che aveva visto. Ripensò al fatto che in tutto il mondo l’unica persona a cui aveva pensato di rivolgersi, l’unico in cui aveva pensato di poter trovare rifugio era lui, e che in qualche modo avrebbe dovuto sollevare quell’enorme peso dalle spalle del suo amico.  
Amico, sì. Nonostante tutto.  
Per ora poteva chiamarlo così, anche se la vicinanza lo aveva agitato, anche se il respiro caldo del demone sul suo collo gli aveva reso difficile pensare, anche se quando quel mattino si era svegliato dopo quelli che gli erano parsi solo una decina di minuti si era ritrovato a pensare che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto che quella solitudine che si era costruito nei secoli potesse interrompersi ed essere colmata da quel ghigno sghembo, da quei capelli rossi come il peccato, da quella voce calda e avvolgente.  
Da quel corpo stretto al suo.  
Si riscosse, turbato da quei pensieri disdicevoli. Cedere a quel tipo di considerazione era quasi Alto Tradimento.  
Ma poi sorrise sarcastico, scuotendo la testa.  
Non era forse quello che aveva fatto, privando Crowley di ogni traccia di ricordo della guerra, eliminando ogni immagine della trincea e regalandogli un futuro in cui avere il lusso di ignorare?  
Non era stato forse Alto Tradimento concedere la grazia ad un demone?  
Confuso dai suoi stessi pensieri alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla vetrina e notò che Crowley se n’era andato davvero. Chissà in quale altra occasione si sarebbero rincontrati? Chissà quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare per poterlo vedere di nuovo?  
Guardò le gocce sferzare la finestra e ricordò un’altra pioggia, molti, moltissimi anni prima.  
“Anche i bambini?”  
Anche i bambini.  
Gli avevano ordinato di non intervenire, e lui, per non intervenire, aveva miracolato un demone.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1“Al mio amico A. Z. Fell, che ci conosce e ci ama lo stesso. V. Hugo"  
> 2 Nel 1857 Baudelaire va sotto processo per la presunta oscenità dei Fiori del Male. A difenderlo c’è Hugo; si sospetta che la sua presa di posizione a favore dell’opera sia stata vagamente indotta dalla fazione demoniaca [leggasi “Crowley”]
> 
>  
> 
> Ed eccoci qui! Innanziutto grazie a chi è arrivato in fondo a questa storia!  
> L'idea mi è venuta in seguito a un po' di brainstorming sull'episodio tre e al mio amore quasi patologico per l'angst. Una delle cose che ho amato di più di Aziraphale è il suo essere costantemente diviso tra il ruolo che ricopre e la morale che persegue. Aziraphale è buono, buono per davvero, e la discrepanza fra la sua bontà e l'operato del Paradiso si fa evidente e dolorosa a mano a mano che passano gli anni. Contemporaneamente Crowley ci è presentato non solo come un demone che fa domande, ma come uno che sa bene dove tracciare la linea di demarcazione fra ciò che è accettabile e ciò che non lo è. Anche Crowley è buono, ed è senza dubbio meno cieco di quanto non lo sia Aziraphale (anche al sentimento, ma questa è un'altra storia).  
> Mi sono chiesta, quindi, cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se Crowley, da solo, fosse stato costretto ad assistere ad una delle più tragiche e cruente battaglie della Storia Europea, cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se Aziraphale, senza vedere direttamente la trincea, avesse potuto vederne gli effetti sulla creatura a cui tiene di più in assoluto.  
> Spero che il risultato di questo piccolo esperimento vi sia piaciuto!


End file.
